


Fragmented Memory

by Kia Daumnus (toscabear)



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscabear/pseuds/Kia%20Daumnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A green haired man was tortured by a series of haunting dreams, showing the memories he shouldn't have remembered, a past he had thrown away a long time ago. On the other side, a grieving woman met a dearest friend and gave birth to a new resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, this is the very same fic with "Fragmented Memory" you can find in fanfiction.net(ffn), by the same author. And there's somecthings I need to clarify before you proceed to read this fic here.
> 
> First, for new readers, I have to tell you of my circumstancess for my decision to double-post this fic. Ffn is currently out of range in my homeland for who knows until when, and yeah, I admit there's some secret ninja technique to deal with it. But incase any other worse things happened, I decided to put this fic here for precautionary measures.
> 
> Second, this fic here is the revised version from the one in ffn. Just some little changes in writing, vocabs, etc, not really much in the story course. Also with no bizzare disclaimers every chapter and less ramblings. Yeah, maybe on later chapters.
> 
> Third, for new readers again, since BBCP has came out, I have to point out that there's some element I've written differs from the canon because I started wrote this fic around September 2013, when BBCP hasn't come out yet. The biggest point is here I assume Hazama=Kazuma. There's a whole of my ramblings in ffn and I don't I need to repeat it here since I want the fic here as a 'clean' version. And not to forget, in this fic, the story started from the end from Platinum's arcade ending, where she met Phantom, in which I assume happened before the events in BBCP.
> 
> And about the pairing, this fic is basically HazamaxTrinity and KazumaxTrinity. In the translations of Phase Shift 1, I find it pretty vague of how much Kazuma forgets about his past. But I just adore this pairing too much so I'll just assume that Trinity and Kazuma were in a relationship before PS1 happened. Besides, I personally think her attachment with him is absurd if they are just friends, not a close one to boot. In BBCP she even mentions him as "a friend who's more precious than anyone in the world". Hey, what kind of friendship is that? Not to mention all of his abuses to her and the fact she knew very well that Kazuma is the one who tricked her, not Terumi. (spoiler : she's alive and conscious when he explained about his 'separation' from Terumi because of Mind Eater in the end of PS4) Though, I'm still not sure if Nine told her that Terumi and Kazuma are one person during the Dark War, and here I assume that Nine didn't tell a thing.
> 
> Special for the new readers againnnnn.... here's some checklists of what you'll find in this fic:
> 
> 1\. Hazamaporn. I won't deny it. To write him in hetero lemon is one of my main reasons I started this fic. Thanks to his sexy back and rear. I know you fangirls and fanboys are thinking the same. Thus, M-rating.
> 
> 2\. Trinity MAN UP and beat up the bastard above. This girl deserves the chance. I still ship them, though.
> 
> 3\. KazumaxTrinity fluffs and lemon. The lemon is in the very first chapter, by the way. Just warning.
> 
> 4\. Some author's unproved theory regarding Platinum and Trinity. This is actually pretty crucial in the story.
> 
> 5\. .... I think it's enough. I'll spoil it too much after this point. And oops, I think I get overboard with the ramblings again.
> 
> Lastly, I apologize for my crude language. Bad habits always die hard. So let's move on to the chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic readers, old and new. Comments and critics are always appreciated.
> 
> Have an awesome day.

Fragment 01 :

**Haunting Dreams**

…

..

.

It was all started with a kiss.

A chaste, innocent kiss, like the ones done by children out of curiosity, or perhaps a couple’s first kiss. Just a little peck on the lips, shy and a little awkward, yet left a sweet aftertaste.

To be fair, the kiss was not in his plan for that day. He swore it was really a sudden impulse that made him did something that bold, really out of his timid character. No, it’s not like he didn’t want to kiss his companion either. On the contrary, they had kissed many times before, yet he never felt enough.

* * *

 

That day, he and his partner agreed to do a class assignment in the library. They were in the same class, but it was a pure luck that they were assigned to each other for the said task. A coincidence the two were grateful of, since they had a reason to spend their time together without being hidden like usual. The assignment itself was quite simple, just a project plan on the team’s chosen subject, as long as it could be created with alchemy, the girl's field of expertise.

Unfortunately, he forgot that day was also the time for his regular check-up with his guardian. When he told her, his partner instead insisted him to see his keeper first, saying that his health was more important and she would be okay working on their assignment alone for awhile. The young man could feel a light sting on his chest because of the supposedly harmful words. He knew how she was being concerned, yet somehow it was almost like she was saying that she didn't need his help.

"Please?" she requested, her bright green eyes stared right into his eyes, although they were hidden behind his long bangs. He just couldn't refuse when she did that.

"I'll finish as quick as possible," he half sighed. His partner could be so stubborn sometimes and they were not going anywhere if they stayed in argument like this.

"I'll be waiting for you then," she instantly made a cheerful smile, "On the usual spot."

After waving her delicate hands, she quickly disappeared into the crowd heading toward the library. On the other hand, the male student could only reluctantly walk toward his guardian’s laboratory.

* * *

 

Luckily, it was a quick examination. It was the usual procedure and like every other check-up he had undergone, there was nothing wrong with him. He was perfectly healthy. And as always, his guardian only said that he was in a good condition, like he was referring to a lifestock, or a merchandise. He was used to it, though. His guardian was a really stoic person. The only time they ever conversed was during the check-ups, and always only the procedures. He didn't even check on his grade, or anything like that. It really made him wonder why he even paid for all his tuition here in the academy.

Still, there was no more time to waste in thinking about that. His partner was already waiting for him, working on their assignment all by herself. Yes, she probably didn't even need his help, but still...

_I really should go now._

Urged by the uneasiness, he rushed to the library, making long strides in each steps, almost running. Strangely, in spite of not being used to physical activities, his lean body somehow managed to bring him to the front of the facility in a remarkably short time. Unaware of the capability he just displayed, the young man entered the enormous study with ragged breaths and tired limbs.

Like usual, there were only several people in sight. Actually, there were a lot of more people inside the building. It’s just most of them were hidden in the maze made of countless racks, or sometimes, piles of books, left by irresponsible students or some people who just wanted to annoy the already overworked librarians. However, there were also people, including him and his partner, who intentionally chose a secluded spot for their rendezvous.

A feeling of guilt nagged at his mind as he silently walked toward the deeper part of the library, not wanting to disturb the other students, nor attract any unwanted attention to him, since he was secretly dating his aforementioned partner.  Sometimes, it felt like that they were on an affair, being in need to hide their relationship. But his stoic guardian had clearly stated his objection to any romance-related activities while he was still in the academy. Worried at the consequences if he ever showed any sign of disobedience, the timid student had no choice but to comply.

Besides, he didn’t feel worthy to call the sweet girl his girlfriend. She was a well-known and well-liked prodigy, while he, on the other hand, was just a gloomy, mediocre guy, with no specialty, academically nor physically. Wait, at least he was taller than average people, he assured himself. A bit unique, too. His lips curled into a smile when he remembered how his partner complimented his concealed golden eyes, hidden under his green coloured hair. Yet when he realized that was all he got, the thin man let out a deep sigh, feeling even more depressed than before.

However, all of his anxiety disappeared when a fair haired figure came into his field of vision. His small-framed partner was sitting at their usual spot, flipping through the piles of books and papers spread on the desk in front of her. It was a quiet corner on the third floor of the huge structure, just by a tall window next to it and obscured from any viewer by the surrounding bookshelves. Despite not having the slightest of any improper thought, he admitted that the spot was perfect to conduct any activities without people ever knowing.

It also didn’t help that the said section contained subjects that were rarely looked up by the students and city’s inhabitants, namely world lore and legends, also various fairytales. The reason was rather logical. The appearance of the Black Beast. So for the past several years, the world was more concerned on finding a way to deal with the threatening calamity before them rather than telling their children bedtime stories.

Ironically, here they were, working on a paper about a creature from an ancient mythology. The subject they had agreed for their project plan was the construction of the legendary Chimaera. It’s not that they’re going to really bring the beast into existence, though. They only needed to prove that it’s theoretically possible to create it with alchemy, since anything involving the creations of artificial lifeforms meant to go against the law of nature and was still much disputed, morally and ethically.

Actually, the Chimaera stuff was his partner's idea, as she was fond of legends and such. And seeing her green eyes all hyped up with enthusiasm when she proposed the said topic, he couldn't help but feel compelled to agree with her. Besides, a good mark was guaranteed with the said subject, so he had no reason to disapprove.

When she noticed his presence, the short girl distracted herself from her current task and cheerfully greeted him, giving him a sweet smile. Still in guilt, he first apologized for making her wait. Immediately, her smile became a bit mischievous.

"A dinner treat would be nice," she grinned.

The green haired student could only smile at her behaviour. She was almost like a little girl now. The sign that she was in good mood, which he was secretly glad of. They had had a fight before, and being ignored for a whole week was certainly not a good experience. Moreover, he disliked her sad face.

But not wanting to waste anymore time, he quickly sat on the empty seat next to her and started working on his part of the assignment.

* * *

 

Unlike usual, the two didn’t talk much during that one meeting, as the female student was too absorbed in her work, adjusting her round glasses from time to time. Once in a while, she opened her mouth and called for him with her soft voice, but only when she needed help, be it was a forgotten formula or just asking for books that were out of her reach.

To be honest, he actually felt a little bothered by the lack of communication. It was just that he decided to keept it to himself and turned his attention to his assigned section instead, ignoring the awkward silence between them. And whilst both of them were focusing on their own works, time kept flowing.

By the time the green-haired man finished his part, he noticed that the sky had gone dark. The sun was already set. They must have skipped dinner, he thought, although strangely, he didn’t feel any hunger.

Stretching his stiff arms and back, he turned to his partner, who was still working on the paper. It wasn’t that he was better than her in the subject, but because his task was the easier part, only making summaries of the past experiments that had been done. On the other hand, the girl’s part was on a whole different level, as she was in charge of the calculations to construct the beast.

Even though there had been the records of successful attempts of the said experimentation, they were only applied to smaller critters, with results such as a dog and cat with a shared body, or a turtle and squirrel hybrid. Thus, she needed to modify the existing calculation so it could be applied to bigger creatures. Not to mention, chimaeras were consisted of at least three different animals. It was one tough challenge, even for her, who had earned the recognition as an excellent alchemist. The perplexing problem even managed to bring a solemn looks in her normally gentle face.

It was rare to see the sweet girl in such a serious expression, he observed. Her lips were tightened and curved down, sometimes biting themselves, a habit she’d do whenever she met a dead end. A frown was formed between her brows, disappearing only when she took a very short break to stretch her stiffened head and shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed in a faint shade of pink, presumably caused by the sheer frustration. Lastly, her bright green eyes, covered by a pair of round glasses, were filled with a strong determination, as if she were on the frontline, fighting with all her might. The overall look was actually quite pleasing in the eye, he noted, though it didn’t really suit her.

She was far more suited with a smile in her face, just like how she usually was. The calm, gentle smile that seemed to melt all his problems away, ensuring that everything will be okay. A smile that reminded him of a home, a place where he could always come back to, even he was not sure if he got anyplace to call home.

In spite of not being exceptionally beautiful, nor having the glamorous look, the soft spoken girl was also secretly popular between the opposite gender. Partly because of her lovely platinum blonde hair, the object of awe of both males and female. And also because of her tender presence, constantly exuding pleasant air around her. He remembered how some boys in his class made a ruckus about her being in the top list of most-wanted-wife in the academy. With their relationship being a secret, he was not sure if he had to be proud or depressed when he heard that.

Dawdling in his idleness, he also wondered, how come, despite her meek and chaste demeanor, she was hiding a curvaceous body under her ankle-length robe. Even if he tried to ignore the matter, the shy lad had to admit that he was just a normal, healthy young man. The sweet girl was never aware how hard it was for him to stay composed whenever she clung to his arms, or when she gave him a surprise hug from behind, effectively giving him the feel of her ample chest.

 _They were really soft..._ He mused, remembering the unforgettable sensation.

Without his intending to, his eyes instinctively wandered down to her full bosoms. They were slowly heaving up and down with her breathing. Somehow, the sight was almost hypnotizing.

 _Will they also be that soft if touched directly?_ He silently swallowed.

“…"

"..."

"..."

_JUST WHAT IN THE DEVIL AM I THINKING?!!!_

Out of the blue, the lean student shook his head furiously and practically yelled inside his head. _She is still working hard and here I am, thinking dirty. I’m really the lowest..._ He depreciated himself, cursing the obscene thought that had just crossed his mind.

Much flustered, he nervously took a quick glance at his partner. Fortunately, she was still nonchalantly working on her assignment, all unaware of her boyfriend’s indecent imagination. Seemed she was too absorbed in the complex calculations, he secretly took a relieved breath.

Not to invoke anymore vile intention, the anxious man moved his attention back to his already finished assignment, double-checking if there were any unnoticed mistakes. However, as if fate was playing against him that day, his eyes unintentionally got caught by the light pink flesh in his partner’s troubled face. Her lips, still curved downward in their owner’s unrest, was slightly bleeding, probably the result of the repeated self-biting.

Deliberately, he opened his mouth, trying to notify her about the minor injury.

“……………..-san”

For some reason, he couldn’t grasp the petite girl’s name, even though he was sure it slipped right out of his mouth. Though, his confusion was cut right on the next second.

“Yes?” the blonde softly replied, diverting her attention from the paper in front of her.

The moment she turned to him, the tall student’s concern and uneasiness instantly diminished, lost in his partner's gentle face. It was the first time she put off the serious expression ever since they started working on the assignment, and he admitted that he already missed her smile.

For a moment, the time seemed to have stopped around him. He stayed motionless, drowning in the girl’s green gaze. She was staring right at his face, right at his concealed golden eyes she once complimented. There was always something in the way she looked at him. Something pure, something sincere, showing a glimpse of a tender emotion, and it agitated him. Yet, right now, it was one thing he longed for.

Thus,

He leaned forward.

*kiss*

Just a quick peck, a slight touch, almost non-existent even, but it was a kiss indeed.

* * *

 

"……..."

"……..."

"……..."

"!!"

When the timid man to realize what he’d just done, which took about several seconds, he instantaneously jumped back, nearly falling from his seat in the process. He then quickly opened his mouth, trying to make up some words. An apology, an explanation, he wasn't sure himself. Even so, none could come out, so he instead only made a scene that he choked on himself. His face was bright red, creating a strange contrast with the green coloured hair, a combination which reminded his partner of a tomato.

After several times failed to speak anything, somehow he finally managed to spit out some awkward stutter.

“So-so-sorry, I-I just… Eh?"

The stammering apology was cut off as the soft spoken girl touched his hand, prompting him to give his attention to her. She gave him a shy smile then whispered an unexpected request.

"Um… can you do it again?,” she asked politely, “the kiss, I mean…”

Her cheeks were also flushed in red shade, either caused by the unusually bold request she just made, or by the excitement of the very light kiss. To be honest, it wasn’t their first kiss. But it was the smaller female who always took the lead. And this time, it was the first for her boyfriend to take initiative, so she was delighted because of it. Though perhaps, a little bit too delighted, almost greedy, even.

On the other hand, the green haired man froze in silence. Under normal situation, he’d be too flustered and decline the offer, probably also hastily take his leave, running away in embarrassment. Yet strangely, that second he acted otherwise. Instead of saying any words, he placed his thin fingers on her face, caressing the blossoming cheeks tenderly, as if affirming that she was real.

Perhaps it was the result of the exhaustion after working on the assignment, or his frustration of being unhelpful. Perhaps it was her sweet voice, invoking the uncalled lust still lingering on his mind. Or perhaps, it was just his own longing for her. He wasn’t sure. At the moment, he could only think to close off the distance between himself and her.

Still smiling faintly, the fair-haired girl closed her eyes this time, like a child waiting on a surprise present. Her slightly swollen lips opened a bit, eager for the second kiss, inviting the already enticed young man.

When their lips met, it was sweeter from any other kisses they had had before. More exciting, more tantalizing, more addicting. So they savored the moment as much as possible, molding their lips together in a painfully slow manner. Both holding each other’s selves back, so they wouldn’t end the kiss any sooner.

And none of the two wanted the kiss to end.

Thus, the lovers continued the kiss. Until they both ran out of breath and their lips swollen. Until their sense of reasons was overwhelmed by the intoxicating sensation. Until the originally tender passion had unintentionally changed into a more craving obsession, a darker desire, a lust.

But still, they didn’t want to end the kiss, just yet.

Just not yet.

Not long after, the pure, gentle kisses was gone, replaced by a lust laden dance, with tongues busily entwined with each other, each sweep causing a jolt of electricity running through both of them. Two pairs of hand clang on each other closely, his around her waist and hers around his neck. And who knew how or when it happened, but the short girl was now already on her boyfriend laps, pressing her own body to his. Causing a sweet friction in every little move they made, which only heightened the intensity of the kiss.

With their lips still connected, the lean man could only hear his partner, no, his girlfriend’s soft moan echoed inside his head, and it only encouraged him more. To be fair, somewhere deep inside his mind, there was a part of his reasons that was screaming to immediately cease their action. It reminded him about their unfinished assignment, their original plan in the library. It also warned him of consequences of their indecent act if they were caught, how his guardian would find out, how it would taint the girl’s reputation, and how unworthy he was of her.

However, he didn’t want to care.

Instead, he craved for more.

He moved one of his hands from her waist to the back of her head, tangled in her soft locks. He slightly pulled on her hair, trying to deepen the kiss, which was gladly reciprocated by the girl sitting atop him. At the same time, his other hand daringly advanced to her full bosom, at first amazed by the size, then eagerly squeezed the tender flesh.

It was soft, much softer than he ever imagined, with a bit of suppleness that prompted him to be bolder. His hand then proceeded to fondle the squishy tissue. Gently at first, slow and torturing, but only before his hand discovered a slightly hardened area, which he instinctively rolled with his thumb. Suddenly, the petite girl pulled away from their kiss and let out a delighted squeal.

*THUD*

It was a single thud on the window that called the two lovers back to their senses. Back from the intoxicating passion they were drowning in. Back to the reality, to their surrounding, their secret rendezvous spot, the quiet corner of the huge library, hidden by the tall bookshelves. Rescued from the maddening fervour that almost consumed them.

Searching for the source of the alerting sound, both turned to the window by their seat. It was a pigeon, ignorantly preening his feather in front of the transparent wall, probably looking for a place to rest for the night.

It was when the young couple finally noticed how beautiful the view from the window was. The sky was clear that night, displaying the countless stars in its lid, with a crescent moon shining brightly over them. While on the ground, the luminous light from the countless lamps illuminated the street and the rest of the academy, giving it an illusory feel, almost otherworldly.

It was a really magnificent sight, that the couple got enthralled for a few moments, unaware of the risque position they were in. The blonde was straddling her boyfriend, arms still wrapped around his neck. While the green-haired lad was in a more questioning state, since one of his hands was clearly placed on her breast.

"……..."

"……..."

"...!!!"

The moment the realization hit them, the two instantaneously jerked back, letting go of whatever they was holding, or touching, just a moment ago.

“Ah... Um… I-I-I-I... so-sorry…” the panicked man stutteringly apologized, flustered even more than before.

Out of shame, he tried to move away from his small framed partner. Though unfortunately, his escape was prevented by the fact that she was still seated on his lap. And as if making it worse, she didn't make a sound.

"……..."

"……..."

"……................"

"……..........."

"……..............."

It was a very awkward silence. None of the two dared to speak any words nor look at each other face. The thin man turned his face to his side, to the bookshelves surrounding their secret rendezvous spot, while the short girl was looking downward that her face couldn't be seen.

“Umm…, ………..-san..." the embarrassed lad finally gathered enough courage to call his partner, although once again, her name was blurred from his mind.

“Could you move from my lap?” he asked, pointing out the suggestive, awkward position they were currently in. Actually, deep inside, he admitted it was kinda nice to have her there, so close to himself. It was when he noticed the faint sweet smell coming from her. A pleasant, calming, pastry-like scent that he certainly would never get bored of.

"……..............."

Still, the blonde only answered with silence.

"……........"

"……....................."

Puzzled by her unusual actions, the tall student pulled slightly aback, making a small distance between them so he could look at her face. Unfortunately, she was still looking down, so all he could see was her blossoming cheeks, along the splash of red that reached her ears. Even more confused, he changed his eyes’ direction downward, following her line of sight. A part of him died when he realized the reason she was stunned.

She was staring at was his pants, or to be precise, his lower region, which now got an undeniable evident bulk.

“So-so-sorry!! I-I didn’t mean this way!” he instantly panicked, almost jumped from his seat. And sad to say, his act was blocked as the frozen girl was still straddling him.

"..........."

"..........."

"..........."

"..........."

"..........."

"..........."

Once again, there was no words spoken, only a torturous stillness. The flustered youth cursed himself and swore that he’d probably kill himself after he got back to his dorm. Jumping from his room's window should do the trick. Poisons also sounded like a good idea. Or, hanging himself, or else, or whatever. It's just he didn't have the slightest dignity to face his partner anymore.

Fortunately, his plan for suicide was interrupted when he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

The soft spoken girl finally brought her head up and looked straight at his face. Her cheeks were still flushed, just like an innocent kid, but there was something darker in her green eyes. Before he managed to identify what it was, the blonde opened her now swollen lips, once again whispering a request that made her boyfriend’s heart stopped for a second.

“Shall we continue in my room?”

The green-haired man dropped his jaw.

At first, he couldn’t believe what he just heard. It must be his lust-soaked mind playing trick on his auditory nerves, seducing him to fall into a deeper vice than he already had. Offering a delicious, sweet, yet forbidden temptation that he would undoubtedly succumb to, despite the severe warning from his rationale.

However, all his hesitation dissolved when his golden eyes caught a glimpse of the itching hunger in his partner’s gaze. Instead of the usual modesty and gentleness, he found a wicked desire, a want, needy and inviting, almost mischievous even. The same as his own. Swallowing the last of his reasons, he silently gave a nod.

Only a single nod, but it was enough affirmation. In an instant, the blushing female smiled gleefully, then immediately stood up from his laps. Like she was in a hurry, she hastily collected their unfinished assignment, which was left unattended on the table, forgotten by the sudden burst of passion.

Once all the papers got into her arm, she turned to her boyfriend, who was still dumbfounded by the courses of events just happened. With her free hand, she hauled his arm, prompting him to stand up. She gave him her sweetest smile, right before sprinted toward the library’s exit, pulling him along.

As the couple dashed through the book-filled facility, they involuntarily drew the public attention with the sound of their quickened steps, albeit there weren’t as many people there by that hour. Most students they passed gave them a puzzled look, questioning what in the devil happened to them, while some just smiled and chuckled, seemed to understand the reasons behind their hurried feet and burning cheeks. The dazed man even caught an elderly librarian gave him a thumb up, even if he at the moment couldn’t comprehend the meaning behind the gesture.

Nonetheless, there were also some who were clearly annoyed by the ruckus, voicing complains how they had disturbed the peace of the study. It was understandable, though. Most people staying in the library until that late were the ones who seriously needed to be there, be it in an urgent need of some information, on deadline, or needed the quietness of the place. Or perhaps, they were just envious of the couple’s public show of affection, as the two kept holding hands all during their run, never letting go of each other.

The moment they got out from the building, the pair took a little break and examined their surrounding, remembered that their relationship still needed to be kept hidden. It was dark outside, only lightened by the streets lamps and the floating moon, just as they’d seen from above before. Luckily, there were only a few people to be seen, which eased the couple’s worries from being found out.

Trying not to be rash, the petite girl put on the hood of her long robe, before giving one last smile to her boyfriend. With their fingers still interlocked, the two blushing youth continued their run to the female quarter.

* * *

 

The rules officially stated that students were prohibited from entering the dormitory of the opposite sex. However since the appearance of the Black Beast, the academy tended to overlook any violation of the said regulation, focusing to the urgent catastrophe. So nowadays, it was not rare to see male students loitering around in the female quarter, and vice versa, except when the staff’s patrol time. Despite of that, even some of the academy's staff openly told that they wouldn't do a thing as long as they didn't see the rulebreakers right in front of their eyes. It was a popular joke that the institute was helping to prevent the extinction of the human race in its own way.

Even so, the couple’s circumstance was unfortunately a little different, so they still needed to sneak in the facility unnoticed, including by the other students. As they silently walked through the corridor, the green haired student could feel his fingers shaking under the pressure, fearing the repercussion of his act, and also because of the exhilarating thrill he felt for the first time. Contrary his suspense and nervousness, the short girl stayed amiably composed. She was constantly smiling throughout the brief stealth operation, sometimes even letting out an innocent giggle, just like a child playing a game of hide-and-seek.

After several times successfully avoiding the passing students and academy staffs, they finally reached their destination, her room. Waiting no more, the hooded female hurriedly unlocked its door and entered, pulling her boyfriend inside as well, just before slammed tight the entrance.

Out of exhaustion and excitement, the two youths fell on the floor in a sitting position. Both leaned their head on the wooden lid, still panting from the little adventure they had just had. The young man closed his eyes for a few seconds, before adapting to the room’s darkness, since there was only moonlight seeping from the window to light the enclosed space.

The furniture and interior was just like his own room, the standard design for every student living in the dorm. And just like her prim and proper look, her room was simple and tidy, only flawed by the clump of papers and parchment left neglected on the wooden tile. He recognized the piles as dossiers for their assignment, judging from the complex alchemical tabulations and formula written on them. Although strangely, between the heaps of alchemy papers, there were also some scribbles of a magic circle. It resembled a teleportation circle, yet it was clear that she had modified them for a different purpose, be it a summoning portal, or an extensive barrier, or even perhaps, a warp gate.

As if asking for his attention, a faint scent of herb hit his nose. Curiously, he scanned the dim room, searching for the source of the aromatic smell. The concealed golden eyes caught the sight of a small bush on the window sill. Looking more thoroughly, it was actually a mini herb garden, filled with small, yet numerous plants of different varieties. That explained the herb tea his sweet partner usually brought, he concluded.

“Ah, the paper…," the blonde suddenly whimpered, unintentionally calling her boyfriend from his observation, back to the reality.

Their report was carelessly spread out on the floor, probably had fallen from her arm the time she opened the door before. Slightly pouting, the room’s owner moved from her sitting position to collect the disarrayed articles. And like it was a natural thing to do, the green-haired student moved his body to help his partner, forgetting their previous burst of passion, and their not-so-pure intention to be in that place.

Unfortunately, or fortunately,

While picking up the scattered sheets, their fingers accidentally touched.

And in an instant, electricity ran through both of them.

Jolted by the sudden spark, the two turned to each other’s face, dropping the papers they had gathered from their hands, making the thin materials littered the room again. The shade of red returned to both's cheeks, as they regained the aforementioned fervour, previously overridden by the exhaustion from their run.

They spent a few moments in silence, drowned in their partner’s gaze, only to find the same greedy desire in each of them. Still with no words spoken, they unconsciously moved toward one another. Slightly, slowly, that it looked like time almost stopped around them. Bit by bit, they kept going closer and closer, until their faces were merely a breath away from each other.

“Wait."

Unexpectedly, it was the lean man who halted their action.

“We should move to the bed.”

He knew, when they kissed again, there would no stopping.

So instead, he immediately stood up and offered his hand to the sitting girl, who gladly accepted his courtesy with a delightful smile. Hand in hand, they walked together to the bed. Despite the calmed breathing, his heart was beginning to throb with the returning excitement. The short distance, which was only several steps, seemed much further than their previous trip from the library.

However, when they got in front of the sleeping furniture, it was the fair-haired girl who took the lead. An unexpected act that the shy student was secretly grateful of, as he was not sure what to do on that moment. Without a word, she let go of his hand to put off her round glasses, then placed them on her desk near the bed. Next, her fingers started working on her outfit, first her hooded robe, which easily fell on the cold tile, then to her uniform’s top. Understanding the hints she gave, the tall man followed her action and proceeded to unbutton his own shirt.

In a matter of minutes, the two were left only in their underwears. Their taken-off uniforms were laid on the floor, properly folded near their standing, as if they were to perform some kind of a ceremony.

They stood in silence for a moment, astonished by the view of their lovers’ bare state before them, adorned by the pale moonlight flowing from the window. The green-haired man swallowed hard the moment he glanced at his girlfriend, astonished by the sight of her unblemished skin and luscious curves she kept hidden under the long robe she usually wore. On the other hand, the petite girl's reaction was more honest. With blushing cheeks,  she innocently let out an amazed gasp at how well-toned her boyfriend was, contrasting his thin and pale appearance.

Breaking the awkward, yet delightful stillness, the nervous lad took a step forward. He brought his hands to her face, cupping her blossomed cheeks, once again immersed in her bright green gaze. A slightly shaking thumb traced her open, inviting lips, just before sealing the distance between them with a tender, deep kiss.

The moment their lips met, something exploded inside their mind, diminishing any restraints, rationales, and insecurities that had been holding them back before, leaving only a craving for each other. The blonde instinctively tilted her head, allowing her boyfriend to deepen their kiss, while her delicate hands crawled on his back, caressing the skin there and eagerly drew him closer.

He groaned in her mouth when their body pressed together, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his. As a reply to her touch, his hands left her face. One moved to the back of her neck, holding her position while he hungrily devoured her keen lips. In the same time, the other hand ran down her side and curves, exploring the untouched skin, amazed how the silky flesh perfectly moulded against his palms.

Starting to drown in his own lust, the lean youth grabbed his lover’s rear, gently fondling the soft tissue before ground his hips to hers, rubbing his hardness on her sensitive skin. The newfound pleasure caused both of them trembled and let out a low moan in their bound lips, almost in synch.

Encouraged by the positive response, his hand moved even lower, reaching her most private part. First surprised at the dampness of the silky lace, but then impatiently slipped under the fabric. Curiously, he slid a finger inside her, causing the petite girl to jerk back in surprise.

His finger was shy in the beginning, uncertain and a little fumbling. Yet as he noticed the increasing wetness on the sensitive flesh, the clumsy touches gradually changed into bold and steady thrusts, drawing constant soft moans out from the girl he was still kissing. It was when he inadvertently hit a buried, delicate spot inside her that the she almost fell down, knees went weak from pleasure.

Recognizing the sign to move on, the green-haired man stopped his touch to lay his girlfriend on the bed. He paused for a moment as he positioned himself above the quivering girl, trying to catch a little break between the intense acts.

However, the petite girl, who was now under him, didn’t give him the chance to rest. Still panting heavily, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back toward her face, kissing him even harder than before. She greedily sucked on his lips, daringly nipping on the swollen flesh, before her tongue ventured inside his mouth, intertwining with his eager one.

Fuelled even further by his lover's audacity, the timid youth used one hand to cup her ample breast, while the other sank in the soft mattress to hold his awkward stance. Gently, he fondled the luscious flesh, enjoying its velvety feel, before entrapped the pointy tip between his thumb and index finger. In an instant, sudden electricity running through the girl's small body, compelling her to pull away from her kiss with a gasp, thus ending the assault on his lips.

Freed from the sweet confinement, his lips moved downward to explore the bare skin, devouring whatever lay on its path. He nibbled at the flushed skin, intentionally leaving a trail of red spots, as if marking her. His exploration stopped only when he reached the hardened bud he played with before, which he eagerly took into his mouth. Fancying the sweet taste, he hungrily rolled his tongue on the curved mound, much like a child eating a cone ice cream, with teeth barely grazing on the delicate peak. In response, the blonde arched her back and sank her nails into his scalp, bringing a slight pain that only excited him even further.

Not wanting to stay still, his now idle hand advanced to her stomach and went lower, planning to continue the postponed action earlier. Once again, he slipped under her underwear, satisfied when he found the sensitive place even wetter than before. Slightly holding back, he slowly teased the waiting folds before boldly slid two fingers inside the heat, instead of one. Much to his gratification, the soft-spoken girl writhed and gasped alluringly under him, with her walls firmly clamped around his thin fingers every time they thrust into her.

But then, she gripped his hand in a sudden, abruptly stopping his torturing touch.

“Please…” with ragged breaths, she whispered a desperate plea.

The tall man didn’t need to ask what she meant, or what she was begging for, but he was sure to oblige without the slightest doubt.

Obeying her request, his hand unwillingly left the twitching flesh to move to the hem of the soaked fabric on her hips. In one quick motion, he removed the last piece of clothing, sliding it down her trembling legs and put it aside, then proceeded to do the same thing on himself.

The short girl purred in admiration when she saw his boyfriend’s aroused member, dark and hard before her creamy thighs. She then opened her leg wide, eager and inviting, seemed unbothered by the obscenity she just did, consciously or not. The young man could only swallow hard at the seductive, lewd even, scene. As if bewitched, he impatiently rubbed himself on her opening, covering his length with her overflowing honey. Taking a deep breath, he gently slid into her.

Both of them gasped in synch when he entered her, starting from the tip. Soft moans steadily leaked out from the blonde’s lips as her boyfriend slowly pushed further inside her. Bit by bit, he forced the tight, warm flesh to accommodate him, gradually stretching her squirming inside with his hardness, until all of him was buried deep within her, filling her in the most wonderful way.

The lovers paused for awhile when he was fully inside her, both out of breath. They stared into each other’s eyes again, finding the mutual passion, fervour, and hunger, also the raw, unrestrained lust that almost overwhelming. Yet, behind those dark desires, laid also the honest, purer emotions. Happiness. Satisfaction. Fulfillment. And above all, affection.

Leaning over his girlfriend, the green-haired man began to move in a slow manner. One of his hands settled on her soft curve, holding her close so he wouldn’t slip out from her warmth. While the other clenched hard on the sweat-soaked sheet as he struggled to suppress the invading pleasure, wanting to prolong the blissful moment as much as possible. He buried his face on the creak of the girl’s neck, pleasantly inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent, like a cat drunk of catnips, unsure if it was calming him down or instead, depleting his already dwindling self-restraint.

On the contrary, the petite girl, relieved by the leisurely pace, instead mischievously started her own exploration on his boyfriend’s skin. Without warning, she nibbled on the exposed neck and shoulder in front of her. Biting and sucking on his collarbone, marking him, just like he had done to her. At the same time, her graceful fingertips crawled on his toned chest, teasing the bare skin and played with his unexpectedly sensitive buds, returning the favor he did on her earlier. Between her own moans, the blonde purred in satisfaction as her actions victoriously drew a low groan from the exerted lad above her.

Annoyed by her assault, albeit enjoying it, the cornered man growled, before decided to put an end to the tormenting touches. One by one, he grabbed the insolent hands and pinned them on her sides, interlocking his fingers with hers. Not long, he also caught her adventurous lips with his own, completely sealing her movement. As if to punish her mischief, he slid his tongue in and out her eager mouth slowly, matching the excruciating pace of his thrusts below, which left the confined girl writhe in dissatisfaction.

However, when the she somehow successfully wrapped her legs around his waist, the young man finally began to lose control. The slight shift in their position unexpectedly allowed him to reach the hidden sweet spot from before and in turn, made her moaned his name in their kiss. Sure, he found it pleasant every time his name came out from her lips, but hearing his name called in such desperate way was just… alluring? Gratifying? Fulfilling? It was almost unbelievable that he wanted to scream in joy. And he wanted to hear more of it.

Thus, the enticed man started to break off his steady rhythm, overwhelmed by the raw desire. He thrust in and out of her forcefully, almost in a bestial manner, while making sure to hit the delicate spot in every stroke. The act which made the fair-haired girl to let out high-pitched squeals as the waves of pleasure relentlessly crashed into her. But it wasn’t long until a more powerful surge vibrated through her body, that her inside went into spasm, mercilessly tightened around her boyfriend and drove him into the same frenzy as her.

Together, the lovers fell into the blissful euphoria, calling each other’s name in their release.

With strength slipping out of him, the tall youth fell atop of his smaller girlfriend, exhausted. He stayed still for awhile, unintentionally crushing her with his weight, although she wasn’t bothered, even enjoyed the affirming warmth.

After catching his uneven breath, he quickly rolled on his side to face his lover. His golden eyes stared at her rosy face, still glowing from the burst of passion. She was beautiful. He placed his hand in her cheek and slipped some wet strands of golden hair behind her ear, grateful of the blessing before him. Then he kissed her one more time, a chaste and tender kiss.

“Trinity-san,"

At last, the green haired-man finally could grasp his lover’s name.

“I…”

“Shh…,” the half-lidded girl put her finger on his lips, seemed to already understand what he meant to say. She gave him a blissful smile and whispered.

“I love you too, Kazuma-kun."

* * *

 

A green-haired man leaped awake in his bedroom. Heart beat irregularly, along with jagged breaths and cold sweat running through his naked body. His golden eyes blinked a few times, ensuring himself that he was fully conscious, before instinctively looked around the quarter.

The room was dark, as it was probably not dawn yet, and quiet, leaving only the sound of his heavy breathing. Recalling the dream he just had, he hastily took a glance at the side of his bed, only to find it empty, with no trace of any other human, nor living being, been there.

Secretly glad of the discovery, he brought his hand to his forehead, wiping the beading sweat between his brows. He decided to leave the hand there for a moment, while he once again closed his eyes, trying to collect his jumbled mind. The dream he just had was too vivid, too real. The girl, the kiss, the touch, the heat, the lust, all of it. He swore he could still feel her sweet smell and warmth still lingered on his skin.

But not long after, his turmoil quickly turned into an anguished, bitter fury. He clenched his teeth and in a sudden, slammed his fist to the empty side of his bed, right next to him, where she would have been sleeping, if only his dream had been real.

“Fuck it, Trinity Glassfield!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters in the middle of revision.  
> Posted 10 June 2014


End file.
